During winter months livestock may not have ready access to fresh water, as ice will form in water troughs and other water sources. In order to provide livestock with water during these times, heated water sources must be provided. One example of an animal watering device that is heated to prevent freezing is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,455.